Happy Birthday Moyashi-chan!
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: Cynthia and Lenalee decided to do a surprise birthday for Allen. Kanda helps out. The adults get drunk. Shit goes down on cleaning duty. No one still knows the reason for Lenalee starting that food fight though. Mentions of Other Order Members and Noah Members. A little bit of swearing.


Title: Happy Birthday Moyashi-chan!

Note: For Allen's birthday. So overdue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Cynthia. The others belong to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

"No! A little higher. You have height! Use it!"

"Shut up! Kizashi."

Blue flashed gold as she glared towards the Japanese exoricst before walking away a string of insults following her as she went to check on the others. If the jerk didn't want her moaning and bossing him around, he shouldn't have offered to help with the party. It was simple. Although the guy should be used too being bossed around. He works with the order after all. Making her way over to Jerry, she looked through the gap where everyone ordered their food and received it.

"Hey! Jerry! How's the food coming along. You have all his and everyone's favourites right?"

"Of course my sweet little noah~"

Cynthia just cringed when the flamboyant chef blew her a kiss and growled dangerously at the pet name he had given her. She didnt need to be constantly reminded that she was a Noah - the enemy - living at the order.

"Good job. Have you se- ohmygodwhyareyouinthekitchen!" Her words complete rushed as she quickly ran into the kitchen grabbing the red haired bookman by the ear and dragging him out. "You're meant to be occupying Allen! Why are you here!"

"Ehm... Cake...?"

She twitched before grabbing his arm and launching him out of the mess hall and into the barrier rails so he didnt fly over the edge and into the dark abyss below too join Hevalaska.

"Stay out and occupy the brat! Kanda stop laughing and work!"

"Cyn-nee..."

Golden eyes turned to the blue orbs looking up to her. Her skin slowly faded back to the tanned Caucasian skin tone, as her orbs went to their original sky blue colour, brushing her hands over her skirt and crouched in front of the kid.

"Yes, can I help you Timothy?"

"Yes. Uh. Komui asked what to do about Cross-san. He keeps whining."

"Wine. The most expensive wine we have. Give it to the general."

"Roger."

A soft smile laced her lips as the younger one saluted her understanding his mission for the surprise party. He soon ran off to ask Jerry for the wine and headed back to Komui with Reever who was standing near the door. Today was going too be a long, long morning. The Noah really hoped everything would be ready before the night begins.

* * *

The three girls stood in Lenalee's room as they got ready, the two soon gushed over the Noah as she soon came out of the bathroom in a black strapless dress, with a black mesh under skirt and silver glitter flowers and lines representing the travels of the butterflies over the skirt, a black ripping around the waist tied into a bow at the back. Red knee high flat lace up boots, and her hair was in pigtails. Sighing she glared at the two to stop staring at her.  
They both wore dresses as well, Lenalee's being a traditional Chinese gown the colours green with white lily's decorating the lining as it parted showing one of her legs making it easier for the girl to walk, and flat plinsoles. Her green hair was tied into a bun, with a slide threw it bearing a charm with the orders, rose cross symbol. Miranda's was a long purple gown that fitted her figure perfectly, the skirt ruffled and the torso bearing a black under-breast corset with a white floral design over it. She wore black heeled boots on her feet and her hair was curled at the ends and put into a ponytail.

All in all. Cynthia thinks they were way too overdressed for a party. Komui and Cross thought differently. They couldn't go against the chief and general. Especially Cynthia.

-( / "-_-" \ )-

The boys on the other hand just sat in Allen's room staring at the bow ties lying on the floor. Well, Kanda and Lavi glaring as Allen wondered why he had to dress up in this formal outfit again.

"I'm going to kill Komui."

"Count me in...! How do you even tie one of these?!"

"Easy."

"Shut up Moayshi!"

"Show off."

The British exoricst flinched at the sudden double outburst, before he picked up the blue and green bow ties and walked over to the duo on the bed.

"Lift up your collars." Doing as said - for once in their lives - Allen soon started to tie Lavi's bow first, before moving onto Kanda's, who just looked away, irritated that he was being dressed by someone. "Done. Stop being so grumpy."

The two just huffed and folded their arms in irritation.

"Why are we even dressed up like this anyway?"

"Because those idiots demanded it!" Kanda snapped.

"Komui-san and Cross asked. Is what he was meant to say." Lavi translated.

"Oh. Fair enough."

* * *

Cynthia waited outside of her brothers room, and knocked on the door, before quickly stumbling out of the way of a grumpy samurai and a hyperactive rabbit. Blinking she soon poked her head around the corner towards her brother, and let out a sigh seeing that he was still in tact. The teen turned and looked at her as he slipped his waistcoat over his shirt. Waving a little she smiled, and stepped inside, before going over and straightening her brothers ribbon.

"Whats up with Kanda and Lavi?"

"I think it's the suit for Kanda... And what isn't wrong with Lavi?"

Allen smiled when his sister laughed about the comment on Lavi, and just shook her head for Kanda's issues with suits.

"Kanda could've always worn a yukata or something. No one was stopping." She finished straightening his ribbon, and moved a few strands of his hair. "After all. Lenalee is wearing traditional Chinese clothing." Allen shrugged and sighed before lowering himself a little so Cythina could tie the blindfold over his eyes. "Sorry in advanced. Komui's orders."

"It's fine."

After she had done this, carefully the elder lead him out of the room, and stood him so he could lean on the wall as she closed and locked his door. Taking his arm again carefully she lead him towards the cafeteria, glad that her eyes were used to darkness from having to live in the Noah mansion. She still never figured out the answer to why the clan didn't use lights instead of dimly lit candles.

* * *

When she reached the mess hall, she stopped Allen before he stepped to far into the hall without her. Sighing she soon nudged him forward a little, telling to count three steps forwards. Once he had done that she walked over to he light switched, ready to turn it on, as everyone his, she turned to Reever who gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay Bro. Count of three remove your blindfold." She set four fingers on the four light switches. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

She flicked the switch as he lowered the piece of cloth from his eyes, and soon enough everyone was jumping shouting 'happy birthday',well she says everyone, except Kanda who just stood there with his arms crossed ant a scowl on his face in annoyance at the noise - cold hearted grumpy party killing bastard - She heard her brother laugh, as he noticed her scowling at the other elder teen, and muttering her impressions of him aloud.  
All in all, Cyn was impressed that the science department finally got something right. Even though it was Allen's birthday, they had made a simple indoor firework saying 'Merry Christmas' which again. Kanda grumbled at in annoyance.

"Ne, Allen. Road says Happy Birthday. Tyki... uh. Grumbled something, and the twins. I have no idea what they said. It was completely rushed and didn't sound one bit of a language on this planet." She scratched her chin and smiled wearily. "You probably don't appreciate it, but they gave the thought. So y'know. Allow their birthday wishes, 'kay."

"Hmm. I don't like it, but I will gladly take the wishes. If it makes Nee-san happy."

She frowned and softly hit him around the head. "Douche! It's your birthday. Not mine." Crossing her arms he laughed.

"But it's your Christmas. First one at the order."

"That's not something to be happy about when their is every sense of danger around the corner aimed towards me and towards you guys."

"Ahha. Right, sorry." Nervously he chuckled before Krory called him over pointing to the giant cake. "Sweet... Mother of... Bloody CAKE!"

Cynthia just stood there completely confused, before turning to where her brother was standing with Krory eating the giant cake together. One blink, two blink. Before she put her forefinger against her forehead. Was she just ditched, by her own brother, for cake?  
A hand set itself on her shoulder as she turned towards Marie, who just smiled at her. He had noticed what had happened, and just quietly chuckled at the fact that the human vacuums were enjoying the cake more that what the party killer was. She couldn't disagree when the elder exoricst put it in that format. It was true everyone but Kanda seemed to be having fun. Then, something unusual happened.

A pie flew.  
A rabbit died.  
A samurai was trying not to laugh or smirk.  
A childish giggle was heard.

Before there was a sudden loud voice that just screamed "Food Fight" That sounded all to much like Johnny.

And soon enough, every adult, Kanda, Cynthia, Marie and Timcanpy were standing out in the halls as food flew all over the mess hall. Faintly in the background, Kanda and Cynthia could spot Krory and Allen on now realising that food was being wasted and began to cry that didn't get to try any of the sweet goodness that was now covering floors, walls and people.

"What... Happened?"

"Lavi did something. Lenalee threw a pie. Lavi died... Timothy carried on throwing food. Kanda let out an unintentional laugh."

"I see... So that's wh- Wait. Yuu laugh?"

She turned towards the samurai as he crossed his arms and released the well known 'che' before trying to hide the sudden embarrassment of letting his cold stature slip. Shrugging they continued watching the childish acts of adults teen's, and kids as the food fight continued, though Cynthia was tempted to go in and join. She didn't want to ruin the dress that Cross had randomly brought her, for no reason at all. Hearing a growl from beside her, blue eyes turned to dark blue eyes as he glared at her.

"Don't call me by my first name either, Kizashi."

"Took you long enough to realise of called you, 'Yuu' and not 'Kanda.' Baaaka."

She laughed a little as he almost went to hit her, but held back when they both noticed a certain pair of grey eyes glaring towards them, in a dangerous way, as if Allen was telling Kanda to back off from hitting Cynthia, no matter how much she wound him up.

* * *

After the party ended. Lenalee took Timothy to his room as the adults retreated to have an after party for Christmas. That left Kanda and Allen to clean up - much to their annoyance - together. Why Komui put them in charge of cleaning no one knew, it would probably end up more destroyed than cleaned. Cynthia had been sent back to the ark, since she was out of the room for too long, and with her was Timcanpy and Lavi as they did research, - much to Lavi's annoyance - though Lavi was only there because he had to make sure that Cynthia and Timcanpy didn't destroy any of the hard work and effort himself and Bookman had done over the years.

As they two cleaned up, Allen sighed and let out a small sniffle at the amount of wasted food because of the food fight. They still didn't find out what Lavi had said that annoyed Lenalee so badly that she started a food fight. Maybe it was just the fact Lavi was there? He needed to ask the two about that tomorrow, after sleeping and cleaning his place up. Another sniffle, and then there was the sound of something tearing.

"I swear to god. You sniffle one more time Moyashi."

"You'll what BaKanda?"

The white-haired exoricst picked up a slightly ruined foil holder, that had some left over chocolate cake in, and smiled a little, before he let out a small sniffle, facing towards the soon to be raging samurai.  
As if on cue, Kanda spun round dropping the trash bag he was holding, so he could draw Mugen, which he had grabbed during Lenalee's food fight earlier, since he was going to train, except that failed. He was dragged into janitor duty with the annoying brat. Before he even drew the sword, he was attacked, and Allen just stood there grinning, as he wiped his face.

"You are so dead, Allen."

"Uh oh. You're serious. You used my actual name. Did I finally get through to you." He raised his hands in celebration that he wasn't called Moyashi, before ducking from the left over birthday cake thrower towards him. "Uh... Kanda is your eyesight going? I believe that would be classed as a miss?"

"Damare!"

"Someone is angry." Dodge again. "Maybe you should try raising your sugar levels." Backwards handstand flip. "Let me help. Okay?"

Grabbing some of the left over strawberry cake, he ducked at the fist thrown towards him, before standing up and shoving the cake into the Japanese teen's mouth, an evil grin crossed his face, when the other stumbled and spat the cake out. Wiping his mouth, before taking the somehow still in tact plate of pasta, Kanda soon shoved said plate of pasta it into Allen's face.

"I believe that was a hit Moyashi."

"Maybe so..." He continued wiping his face. "But I'm still winning."

Wiping a piece of the cake from the others face, he soon licked his figures and ran towards the other side of the room before the blue-haired teen, could catch him. Though when he looked back round, he gained a face full of lemon pie.

"Now we're drawing..."

"Guess so... Though that shouldn't last long..."

The two continued throwing food at each other, for God knows how long until someone came to check on them. Sadly that someone was Reever, and the poor Aussie soon recieved cake to his face. And the blonde scientist was doing so well on keeping out of the previous food fight.

"Oi! You guys are meant to be cleaning... Not making more mess."

Allen looked up at Reever, as he had a struggling Kanda below him, the long ponytail in one hand, and a cheesecake in the other. He was just about to shove the cake into Kanda's face before they were interrupted. Sighing he nodded and told the other they would clean up straight away. The blonde just nodded and walked back to check on the currently not so sober adults.  
Looking towards the Japanese male, he lifted his head to the side, before shoving the cake into the teen's face, much to the latter's dismay, and constant demands of the British exoricst to get the ever loving Fuck off him, and stop taking his hair.

Once said kid was off, Kanda stood and brushed himself off, ridding stray bits of sweets from his person, and then doing the same to his face, before turning and glaring at Allen, who was currently doing the same.

"I win, BaKanda."

"This ain't over."

He sighed and crossed his arms letting out a small 'tch' before pushing the British teen. Who stumbled, and glared towards the other.

"What the hell!?"

"Shut up." He snapped back. "Also. Happy Birthday."

First blink. Allen opened his mouth, just to close it again. Second blink. He stared at the other. "Thanks... I think..." Third blink. "Kanda... have you had too much sugar?"

"Ohmygod. Shut up and clean! This is why I'm never nice to anyone!"

Allen just laughed and went back to cleaning up the even more of a messy cafeteria. Maybe starting that food fight was a bad idea. This is going to take even longer, but it was a good birthday.


End file.
